Khutulun
by G94
Summary: Shikamaru nunca había visto pelear a una chica así... ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a nadie pelear así.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. :'(**

* * *

 **La princesa que jamás fue derrotada**

Llevaba más de 10 minutos observando la pelea, pero simplemente no se podía mover.

Nunca había visto a una chica pelear así...

Nunca había visto a nadie pelear así.

Shikamaru observaba con atención a la joven que prácticamente le estaba pateando el trasero a un enorme y musculoso sujeto y como éste rogaba porque ella se detuviera. La chica sonrió de manera burlona y se alejo lo suficiente para que el pobre hombre pudiera ponerse en pie, para luego empezar a mascullar por lo bajo cómo había perdido la octava parte de su plantío en esa pelea.

Escuchó a su lado una carcajada de su padre junto con otros soldados y murmullos dirigidos a él que no pudo distinguir, ya que en ese momento quedó pasmado al hacer contacto visual con esa guerrera de cabello resplandeciente como el sol y ojos celestes cautivantes como el cielo.

Su corazón empezó a agitarse al percatarse de que la susodicha se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban y su garganta suplicaba por un poco de agua. ¿Era él o la temperatura había aumentado repentinamente?

Notó que la chica ya estaba frente a ellos y hablaba animada con su padre, sus labios realmente eran fascinantes y Shikamaru sin pensarlo, comenzó a analizarla. Tachó de manera inmediata que fuera un soldado más de la tribu que visitaban, ya que su postura parecía mas a la de una doncella que la de una guerrera; sin embargo, esa suposición perdía fuerza al ver la vestimenta de cuero sucia y con poco lugar a la imaginación que la chica portaba. Aun así no iba a negarlo, era hermosa...no que a él le fuera de gran importancia la belleza exterior pero tenía ojos.

La confianza con la que se desenvolvía y el hecho de que estuviera hablando con su padre implicaba que era alguien de confianza para el viejo y a decir verdad si no hubiera visto el fuego en la mirada de la joven al pelear momentos antes, Shikamaru confiaría su propia vida en las manos de esa hechicera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volvió en sí al percatarse de que todos lo acechaban con sus miradas…¿Porque todos lo veían expectantes? Problemático.

Observó a su padre para presionarlo a que diera una explicación y el hombre suspiró.

 _\- Es tradición del clan Yamanaka que uno de los invitados luche con el mejor de sus hombres y así poder empezar el banquete. Inoichi no se encuentra aquí, ya que tenía asuntos pendientes con el clan Akimichi y vuelve mañana, pero la princesa de manera amable ha estado esperando tu respuesta._

 _\- ¿Y que necesitan que diga padre?¿Quieren que le dé la bendición al pobre diablo que le toque pelear con el mejor soldado?_

Se hizo un silencio colectivo y su padre sonrió de medio lado. _\- ...El pobre diablo del que estaríamos hablando eres tú hijo._

Por un instante se pudo escuchar el canto de los grillos, para que después se desataran risotadas por parte de los soldados y miembros del clan que asistían al banquete, provocando un leve sonrojo en el joven Nara.

 _\- Problemático... ¿y con quien tengo la desdicha de combatir?_

Vio a la guerrera reír al escuchar su pregunta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la arena y le decía de modo jovial...

 _\- Pues YO soy el mejor soldado del clan Yamanaka._

Esta bien… eso no esperaba escuchar. Shikamaru vio a su progenitor con cara de desaprobación. _-Padre, no voy a pelear con una niña._

La respuesta causó que la rubia parara en seco y volteara. Shikamaru tuvo dificultad de respirar al ver el rostro serio de la chica. - _¿Tiene miedo de perder contra una mujer príncipe Nara? No puede deshonrar una petición de la princesa, eso perjudicaría enormemente a los clanes._

Genial... Shikamaru advirtió la mirada de su padre y recordó lo importante que era reforzar lazos con el clan Yamanaka. Lo primordial de esta visita. Lo que no entendía era porque la princesa Yamanaka no se dignaba a presentarse. Aunque no lo pareciera, escuchó a su padre en el camino cuando mencionó que el clan era reconocido por conformarse de personas distinguidas, elegantes, inteligentes y que les agradaba seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, entre otras trivialidades que carecían de importancia. También escuchó por parte de algunos soldados, que lo que los Yamanaka tenían de imponentes y estrictos lo tenían de vanidosos, así que eso podía aclarar el porqué de su ausencia.

Quizá la princesa planeaba deslumbrar con una entrada triunfal cuando su aliada-soldado-demente lo dejara en el suelo y así ella pudiera pasar por encima de él como si de un tapete se tratase mientras brindaba por la victoria. Había observado detalladamente desde la entrada a la tribu los alrededores en su búsqueda, pero todo sin hallazgo alguno. Solo esta molesta rubia con la que tendría que luchar, y que al parecer era muy protectora con dicha princesa…

Espera...eso lo explicaba todo. Esta chica podía ser de la guardia real de la princesa, eso justificaba la gracia con la que se desenvolvía y... probablemente lo creída. Todo encajaba y si lo pensaba más a fondo, por más problemático que fuera lo tendría que hacer si quería una audiencia con los líderes del clan.

 _-¿Y qué esperas holgazán?._

Shikamaru hizo una mueca por el tono engreído y el cambio repentino en la actitud de la rubia. Aun así, se puso en posición. Definitivamente, esa niña insolente no había aprendido nada de la realeza.

* * *

 **Y... ¿que es lo que piensan? Se que mi forma de redactar es pesada y siento que tengo mucho para mejorar, así que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Acerca del fic, Khutulun es una guerrera mongola que aparecía en la serie Marco Polo y era una badass, pero oh sorpresa con un poco de investigación descubrí que era una persona real y si... me inspiré en ella para hacer la historia. También siempre había querido escribir sobre como empezaría la relación de Shikamaru e Ino si se conocían a sus veintitantos en vez que desde su niñez. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto pero necesito ordenar las ideas para poder continuarlo.**

 **xoxo -Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelación**

La pelea se estaba alargando.

Todo este tiempo estuvo tratando de evadir los golpes de la rubia. La mayoría con éxito, pero los que lograba atinar lo estaban dejando sin aliento.

El moreno podía sentir el recorrido de cada gota de sudor por su cuerpo. Como bajaba por su sien para recorrerle el cuello y perderse en su camisa de algodón ya empapada.

Concéntrate Shikamaru…

No servía el hecho de que la guerrera se moviera de esa forma tan… sensual. Shikamaru podría jurar que lo hacía a propósito. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse transformado en un puberto desde cruzar mirada con la rubia.

Concéntrate…

Odiaba que Asuma estuviera en lo correcto cuando le dijo que tenía que practicar más el combate mano a mano. Es más, cuando pasó por donde el entrenador estaba podía ver en sus ojos un brillo que decía "te lo dije" cuando la chica lo derribó boca arriba hacia su esquina. ¿Por qué Asuma no fue el elegido en pelear contra ella?

 _Problemático-_ si dejaba que pasara mas tiempo sabía que solo habría mas posibilidades de que la rubia ganara y fuera el hazmerreír de la noche.

Mas importante. En verdad necesitaban la audiencia con los Yamanaka. Hace poco les llego una carta del emperador pidiendo la unión de los clanes partidarios ya que se sospechaba de una posible rebelión en contra del trono. Al parecer Inoichi fue a visitar a Choza… Ooh cuanto desearía poder usar sus poderes y terminar con esta burla.

Desvió el golpe de la chica hacia su mandíbula y analizó…

Prometió a su padre que no utilizaría las habilidades de su clan, pero si no lo hacia no llegaría a un fin esta pelea… ¿qué acaso esa chica no se cansaba?

Observó que la rubia se distanciaba mientras compartía sonrisas con el clan que la alentaba.

Que mas da, es ahora o nunca…

Dio tres zancadas hasta estar a sus espaldas y espero a que volteara.

Tráquea, plexo solar, rodillas. Aprovecho que la chica estuviera desorientada viendo el suelo y trató que el movimiento de sus manos fuera imperceptible. Ahora solo tendría que esperar que pasaran unos segundos para que la pelea terminara.

Pudo sentir en el momento en el que activo su jutsu la tensión en ella, solo rezó a quien lo pudiera escuchar que los espectadores no se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Ino estaba más que furiosa.

Después del termino de la pelea dio un ligera reverencia para después dar inicio al banquete. A los pocos minutos se disculpó para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación pidiéndole a la servidumbre que la dejaran sola.

¿Qué hacer, que hacer? Camino de un lado a otro enfurecida. Tenía ganas de matar.

Cerró los ojos e hizo varias señas con sus manos.

 _¿Papá?-_ Pasaron varios segundos para que una voz grave resonara en su cabeza. Princesa, ¿todo bien?

 _Acaba de iniciar el festín._

¿Sumaste otra victoria a tu lista?

 _Hmm.. sobre eso.._ – Sentía como volvía la ira a su cuerpo.

Su padre rió sonoramente, o al menos así lo percibía en su cabeza.

Oooh Ino, Shikaku te ha ganado en combate.

 _No fue Shikaku padre,_ \- contestó rápidamente- _fue su estúpido hijo!_

Ino, lenguaje.

 _Pero es verdad! El uso…uso…-_ Es algo que su padre le enseñó desde chica, proteger a su clan, proteger sus habilidades, al igual que lo legendario del trío Inoshikacho.

\- _Pap..?_

Alguien más lo noto? Preguntó la voz de su padre un tanto molesta.

 _-Traté de disimularlo, se lo importante que es el mantenerlo en secreto._

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que su padre respondiera.

Entiendo… queda un día de camino princesa, crees que puedas sobrellevarlo hasta que regrese?

Suspiro. - _Claro padre._

* * *

Vio a lo lejos la cara de pocos amigos de Shikaku y supo que había sido una mala decisión… si la princesa o alguien del clan Yamanaka descubrían como había ganado la pelea, iba a ser difícil el arreglar su equivocación.

Todos habían terminado en un silencio sepulcral al terminar la "amistosa" batalla, estaban atónitos y Shikamaru se había mantenido congelado por desconfianza de que lo hubieran descubierto.

Fue hasta que desactivo su justu y la rubia se puso de pie que dio dos pasos atrás. La chica regalo una rápida reverencia y agitó la mano para que comenzara el festín. Ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos, pero la energía que emanaba no era la más amistosa, y con absoluta razón, había sido un cobarde y elegido la solución más rápida.

Que ahora que lo pensaba fríamente había sido una decisión totalmente estúpida e irracional.

En cuanto se fue la chica el mundo reanudó su ritmo, se escuchaba música a lo lejos y risas de algunos soldados. Shikamaru vio como algunos lo veían con desdén y otros con admiración. Se acercó a su padre.

 _-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente de esto._

Shikamaru asintió. No tenia sentido discutir algo que estaba perdido.

 _\- La princesa no es estúpida hijo, tendrás que disculparte en cuanto tengas oportunidad._

 _-Si se digna en aparecer, con gusto lo haré._

Su papá se quedó mirándolo fijamente un poco sorprendido. _–Enserio Shikamaru…_

El moreno lo vio sin entender.

Pararon la música por unos segundos y el chico volteo hacia donde todas las cabezas iban dirigidas.

De las escaleras bajaba la rubia, resplandeciente en un vaporoso vestido lila que parecía que flotaba. Llevaba su cabello suelto con varias flores enlazadas en él y una sonrisa que…soltó el aire que tenía contenido.

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor le abrían el paso y algunas inclinaban su cabeza y ahí fue cuando todo hizo clic. ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes?

La princesa se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y continuaron con la música. Shikamaru atontado por su recién descubrimiento seguía viendo fijamente en dirección de la rubia y pudo jurar que la escuchó en su cabeza cuando cruzaron miradas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

 _Sé lo que hiciste Nara._


End file.
